Finding The Right Love
by HappyEmoLuver
Summary: Yumi Sekemoto thought that her son Leighton needed somebody to love, so she threw a party for Leighton to choose the one for himself. Who will Leighton choose?
1. Chapter 1: To College? A Woman?

Finding The Right Love ~ Chapter 1: To College? A Woman?

 _My supposedly third story. It focuses on the Sekemoto family in Sunset Valley. It also semi-focuses on my custom family in the later chapters called the Carbon family, who are going to be transferred in the game. I was actually very excited to write this story, because I *giggle* thought of arranging Leighton Sekemoto's marriage to a calm and shy-at-first French girl, so that they would be *ahem* perfect together. I actually have a good feeling that this story will be long enough to write about. Hopefully I can write as few chapters as I can to meet FanFiction Dot Net's guidelines. Okay, that's enough talking._

 **The Sekemoto House, 24 Sim Lane, Sunset Valley, June 2, 2009, Afternoon,**

Yumi is quite curious about what nineteen and a half year old Leighton is going to do after his high school graduation from two years ago. Leighton was working so hard on raising his son Sam. Leighton is very family oriented, but was at the same time thinking of going to college.

Leighton: "Um, mom, should I go to college?"

Yumi: "I would love you to go to college, but unfortunately, Sim University hasn't finished building their enterprises."

Yumi sighed in despair and continued,

Yumi: "They'll be open for everyone by 2012,"

Leighton groaned in despair. Yumi then thought of an idea.

Yumi: "In the meantime, have you found a decent woman yet?"

Leighton: "What?! Urm no, not really yet! Besides, I tried and there was no girl who I like!"

Yumi: "Oh, Leighton... you know, I don't want to have to take care of little Sammy all by myself. Besides, I was thinking of getting a job to help both you and Sam."

Leighton's eyes drooped.

Leighton: "I know how you feel, mother. I couldn't get much rest either, but hopefully as time goes by, I'll find some perfect housewife."

Yumi smiled.

Yumi: "That's my big boy~"

 _I got more to write, but I gotta stop writing this chapter now, because I don't want to make it too long. Anyways, I was excited at first, but... this part isn't that exciting to me for some reason, but, hopefully in the next chapter will be more exciting. Maybe so, or maybe not... I still have a perfect girl in mind that I will arrange within the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2: Kira to Sunset Valley

Finding The Right Love ~ Chapter 2: Kira to Sunset Valley

 _Well finally, here's a "spoiler Cinderella" in this chapter. I still have a lot of motivation to writing the most exciting part of this story._

 **Meanwhile, at the Carbon House in Twinleaf Valley at the same time: June 2, 2009, Afternoon,**

Kira, a struggling actress looks very bored while watching television, trying to distress herself, but to no avail.

Richard: "Hey Kira, I hear that the Sims 3 has finally been released. Here's a disc of the Sims 3 for you."

Kira: "Oh my... why thank you so much, daddy! I'm going to play this game right away!"

Richard: "You're welcome, honey."

Karen thought about finding Kira a job.

Karen: "So Kira, are you still trying to find a job for yourself?"

Kira sighed.

Kira: "Yes, but I cannot find a perfect job for myself!"

Karen: "I know you're enjoying your time freely, but I can't always lend you money all the time!"

Kira: "Yeah, but I'm still trying to take my time to find a job in college. Besides, what should I do besides being an actress?"

Richard: "Well, there are many jobs available: a Doctor, a Lawyer-"

Kira: "Hmm, I'll have to look into that, but for now, may I please play The Sims 3?"

Richard: "Of course you may, but by the time it reaches September, you'll have to find a good job, okay honey?"

Kira: "Yes, daddy."

Kira excitedly runs to her room, but was interupted by her older brother Kirk. Kirk scares Kira with an airhorn, angering Kira off, but she still walks straight to her room.

Kira: "Ugh! Stop it, you stupid brother!"

Kirk: "Ha! Sorry!"

Kira then goes on her computer, installs the Sims 3, but suddenly, an advertisement pops up saying that there is a portal to Sunset Valley. The computer then turns itself into a portal to Sunset Valley! Kira became surprised and questions on what the computer is doing to itself. The computer is somehow magical!

Kira: "Wh-what is my computer doing?!"

Kira then touches the flashing computer screen and then the computer takes Kira to Sunset Valley! Kira screams in fear!

 _I have a feeling that the chapter would be too long, so sorry. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens. I like Kira very much. She's such a daring cutie with charms and... I think Kira's such a beautiful name!_


	3. Chapter 3: Kira in Sunset Valley

Finding The Right Love ~ Chapter 3: Kira in Sunset Valley

 **455 Sunnyside Boulevard, Sunset Valley, June 2, 2009, Early Evening,**

 _A few hours later, after the portal sends Kira to Sunset Valley,_

Kira: "Wh-where am I?"

Kira is now inside a computer room in that address!

Kira: "Oh no! I'm inside a strange house! H-how do I get out?!"

Suddenly, she hears a doorbell.

Kira: "What the- hello?"

Kira then notices a welcome wagon of Sunset Valley sims. Christopher Steel, Cornelia Goth, and Kira's boss, Kimmy Thammavong greets Kira with pleasure.

Kimmy: "Welcome to The Sims 3, Kira. You are in Sunset Valley, an only neighborhood of The Sims 3 at this time. You know me, Kimmy, your boss, right?"

Cornelia: "Yes, welcome to Sunset Valley. As you can see, my husband and I have founded this land, because we want to find peace within our hands. I'm Cornelia."

Christopher: "Hello! Welcome to our neighborhood. Nice to meet you. I'm Christopher, by the way."

Kira: "Hello Kimmy. Nice to see you again. And Cornelia, Christopher, nice to meet you too."

Cornelia: "Hey, nice to meet you too, Well, I have got to get going now. I will see you again sometime."

Christopher: "Well, Kira. Nice to meet you too. See you around!"

Cornelia left, along with Christopher.

Kira: "Um, boss? How will I get back to Twinleaf Valley?"

Kimmy sighed in despair.

Kimmy: "Well unfortunately for now, there's currently no way to get back to Twinleaf Valley. Besides, my construction workers are working hard to rebuild Twinleaf Valley in the Sims 3 on Create-A-World. I'll let you know if Twinleaf Valley has finished building the town."

Kira: "Oh, well thank you so much, boss!"

Kimmy: "You're welcome. By the way, I'll have to go. I gotta finish building up all of the skills here for a challenge. See you around, girlie!"

Kira waved goodbye with a slight frown.

Kira: "Bye."

Kimmy left to raise skills. Kira then hears her family's voices, angry voices.

Karen: "Kira! What were you doing here!"

Kira gasped.

Kira: "Wha?! N-nothing! I did not do anything!"

Karen: "I've told you like one hundred times not to click on any advertisements on a computer! As a result, I'm turning off the internet for a while!"

Kira: "But, mommy! How will I get back?!"

Karen: "You can't just go into a silly magic portal without my permission!"

Kira: "Mommy! There's no way to get back into Twinleaf Valley!"

Karen: "I've had enough with your foolishness! No internet for a while! I've called Comcast to turn the internet off just for you!"

Kira: "Ugh! Whatever! There's nothing I can do..."

Richard: "It's dark out there..."

Karen: "Yes, so get to sleep!"

Kira looks sleepy.

Kira: "Fine."

She then goes to her room, interrupted again by her brother Kirk, who also looks quite angry.

Kirk: "Ooh! You got in trouble!"

Kira: "Stop it, brother! I'm not in the mood!"

Kirk: "S-sorry, sis."

Kira then goes to her "room" and cries in the bed that shares with Kirk.

Kira: "H-how will I get back?"

Kira then remembers that Twinleaf Valley isn't finished building the town yet. It made Kira feel even worse and cry more until Kira falls asleep into the bed.

 _Aww, poor Kira. At least sometime later, there will be a surprise. I won't tell the spoilers yet, because I just don't want to say spoilers yet. Hopefully Kira will move out of her brother's house, lol._


	4. Chapter 4: Lost Kira

Finding The Right Love ~ Chapter 4: Lost Kira

 **455 Sunnyside Boulevard, Sunset Valley, June 3, 2009, Early Morning,**

Kira woke up super early, still worrying about going home. She sighed in despair. She whispered:

Kira: "When will I be able to ever get home?"

Kirk suddenly woke up by Kira's whispers.

Kirk: "But Kira, we are home."

Kira looks very surprised and yelled,

Kira: "Really?!"

Kirk: "Yes. Our address has changed since you've came into the Sunset Valley portal yesterday. Besides, it's actually your fault, not our parents."

Kira raised her brow.

Kira: "Great. What have I done?!"

Kirk frowned.

Kirk: "Sis, maybe you should've disabled your internet on the computer before you install the Sims 3. But besides, Sunset Valley isn't that bad. In fact, it's a Sims world with better graphics indeed."

Kirk then brags about his hair.

Kirk: "And besides, my hair looks way better in this game than the Sims 2 indeed, For some reason, I got like, lots of girls fangirling over me!"

Kira is impressed by Kirk's emo hair.

Kira: "Wow, your hair. It looks so beautiful. I like you bettter with that hair~"

Kirk smiled.

Kirk: "Thank you."

Kira: "You're welcome. Hey, I should explore this town myself."

Kirk: "Great idea. I'll explore Sunset Valley myself too!"

Kirk and Kira then gets out of bed to change out of their pyjamas and into their everyday clothing to explore Sunset Valley.

 _Yawn... well, I have nothing to say much about the Carbon family being transferred into the Sims 3. By the way, Kira is actually twenty years old in 2009. Wait, did I say twenty?! Quite surprisingly, Leighton is actually one month younger than Kira, so quite interestingly, a woman only a month older might court Leighton. Hey, hopefully, I can focus back to the Sekemoto family in the next chapter._


End file.
